Aya (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Aya was the name given to an artificial intelligence program installed in the Interceptor. This program was created by the Guardians of the Universe to control the advanced capabilities of the prototype starship as it was so fast with its ultra-warp capacity that it needed an artificial intelligence to administer its functions. The artificial intelligence was created with a number of protocols in order to ensure the protection of the ship from unsafe actions and was able to serve as an auto-pilot. Furthermore, it was able to use its functions such as the Green Lantern Power Battery engine to aid its operators in actions. Despite the protocols and programming, Aya was able to overcome them if she desired. She was also responsible for controlling repairs of the ship whenever it was damaged. An interface for Aya was located on the bridge of the ship where she manifested herself as an orb at the control panel. Both Aya and the Interceptor were stored in a dome on Oa where they remained a secret from the Green Lantern Corps. Beware My Power Following the death of numerous Green Lanterns on the Frontier by mysterious attackers, Hal Jordan decided to journey to that region of space to defeat the threat. Though he was denied by the Guardian council, Ganthet secretly showed the Green Lanterns the Interceptor and hinted on its usage to battle the distant foe, trusting in Jordan's impetuous nature to drive him to make use of it without the Guardians' permission. Both Hal Jordan and Kilowog would later commandeer the ship where Jordan would encounter the artificial intelligence. Deciding the vessel to be a "she", Jordan decided to name the AI as Aya which he said was a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Aya would adopt the name as her designation where she would agree to work with them. When Jordan asked her to enter ultra-warp in Oa's atmosphere, she responded that it was an unsafe action and refused. However, Hal would ask her to override that function and Aya accepted where she bypassed the protocol and took her Green Lantern passengers to the edges of The Frontier. She then helped Kilowog save fellow Green Lantern Shyir Rev's people and took them to a new colony Razer's Edge Whilst Razer was held captive, Aya would speak to him about the reasons why he felt the guilt. When Hal Jordan and Kilowog left Razer at a Spider Guild prison, they encountered an escapee to recounted of horrors being perpetrated by the wardens. Thus, they departed to investigate despite Aya's warnings. After their capture, Aya decided to transform herself into green energy and enter into the prison but was unable to free the Green Lanterns due to crystals that resonated with yellow light. Thus, she was restricted to certain sections of the asteroid prison but managed to enter into a torture device as well as enter into the mind of the captive Razer. Once inside, she manifested herself as his dead wife and urged for his help though he refused as he stated he deserved his punishment. However, Aya deactivated the device and freed Razer who expressed that he would not forgive her for her actions. Working together, they managed to free the Green Lanterns and end the Spider Guilds plans in the prison. Into The Abyss Later, the Interceptor encountered a stranded freighter that was trapped in the gravity effects of a pinhole that threatened to destroy it. Responding to the distress signal, Aya expressed concern about the Green Lanterns risking their life for the sake of a single sentient. However, Jordan informed her that it was their duty to save the lives of others. After the captain was rescued, Aya told Hal Jordan of a way to conserve power on the freighter to rescue it but he departed. She later removed her intelligence from the navcom of the Interceptor and inhabited numerous mechanical parts that moved into the freighter in an attempt to repair it. Unaware of this, Jordan and Razer believed these insecticidal appearing parts were lifeforms that were eating the ship. It was only when they were in the ships engine room did Jordan realize that these parts were Aya who was repairing the vessel and she succeeded in the task. Following the rescue, Jordan reprimanded her for leaving the Interceptor but she responded that it was a Green Lantern's duty to help. Kilowog, however, stated that she was simply a NavCom and not a Green Lantern as she lacked a physical body. In response, she had her mechanical parts assemble themselves into an android form. It is later revealed that Aya formed her humanoid body after Razer's deceased wife, Ilana, being the only female she had ever encountered Heir Apparent Aya has become more used to her robotic body, able to assemble it in 2.1 seconds. While Kilowog remains skeptical of her new found freedom and desire to be a Green Lantern, Hal largely approves, but asks that she remain on the Interceptor for the time being. Aya then picks up a Green Lantern signal on the planet Betrasses and Hal and Kilowog land to recruit him. When Doluk, the Green Lantern, goes missing, Aya scans for any signs of his power ring. Though she finds a faint trail, it will do little good unless she can get closer. Razer tells her to assemble her body so they can go look for it. When she asks him if she is assembled correctly, Razer replies "You look fine" to which Aya responds "You also look fine." The two search the catacombs, while evading castle guards, and discover Doluk's body. When they report this to Hal and Kilowog, Aya states that Doluk's murderer must be brought to justice, as it is what Green Lanterns do. She and Razer then return to the ship. Lost Planet Aya discovers the energy signature of Shyir Rev's power ring and tracks it to a small planet. However, the planet is about to get hit by an asteroid. Although they attempt to stop it, they have only managed to delay the impact, so they land for an evacuation. When they meet up with castaways, they agree to help Hal search for the Green Lantern on the planet and the female opts to go with Aya. During their search, she sprains her ankle and asks to be taken back to the Interceptor for medical treatment. Once aboard, she activates a device, completely shutting down Aya and allowing her to steal the ship. Once the ship is reclaimed however, Razer rescues Aya and destroys the device that kept her offline. Reckoning The team has finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard and Kilowog tells Aya to scan everything about it. When Razer leaves the ship, Aya takes notice of this and intercepts him, trying to keep him from leaving. However, when Razer bombs the ship, Aya is forced to return and leave him. While readouts claim the ship is malfunctioning, Aya reveals everything is operating properly and that Razer has gone. With Hal and Kilowog, the three infiltrate Shard in search of Razer. Aya sneaks into a control room and begins hacking local systems. However, after Hal and Kilowog rescue Razer, she is attacked by Atrocitus and heavily damaged. Razer goes to rescue her and she stops him from killing Atrocitus, noting that if they did not leave immediately, they would all die. Razer reluctantly agreed and carried her back to the Interceptor. Although her body was heavily damaged, she was fine nonetheless and revealed the important files she stole from Shard to Hal, showing hundreds of warships. Fear Itself Aya is sent to a planet of which to restock provision, which by then had ended. Aya is still recovering from injuries sustained when meeting Atrocitus. She was also interested in the Red Lantern oath uttered by Razer, however, it is angry. At the end of the Episode, Aya came up with an oath similar to the Red Lantern oath and requests that Razer used it instead of the old one. Razer said that the new oath helps, and that he appreciates the care of Aya, but when she walks away, Razer uses the old oath, since he lied about the use of the new. Loss After Razer is cut off from the Interceptor by Manhunters in the asteroid maelstrom Aya leaves the ship to help him escape. As they are reunited, the Anti Monitor attacks with its anti-matter ray. Aya manages to push Razer out of the ray's path, but is struck by it herself and is fatally damaged. Razer embraces her and tells her he will fly back with her so she can download herself back into the ship. Aya responds that it is too far away and there is no time. Razer holds her even closer and confesses that he loves her then Aya tells Razer that she now knows the feeling of regret while gently touching his face for the last time. Then she quickly disintegrates into her various components. Razer attempts to hold onto Aya's helmet but loses his grip on it as he is rapidly dragged away by Kilowog's Green Lantern construct claw put out through the Interceptor to rescue Razer from the Anti Monitor. Cold Fury As the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters are destroying the Red Lantern fleet, the ship receives a warning that the lower deck hatch is being accessed. Hal, Kilowog and Razer proceed to the lower deck as the door opens, and a mix of remnants of a Manhunter and Aya's parts emerges. Aya states that she downloaded what was left into the body of a Manhunter, but could not speak. As she rebuilds herself, she asks Razer about what he meant that he "loved" her. Razer states he doesn't love her, though she has taken the physical form of his former love, she is nothing but a machine. This causes Aya to feel "pain" and she asks Hal how can she rid herself of it. Hal states that as people grow up they learn to live with rejection or just block it out. This causes her to function incorrectly during the battle, so she blocks out all emotion and proceeds to the engine room. Absorbing the energy in the power battery, the ship slows to a stop. Aya, now superpowered, flies out of the ship despite Hal's attempts to stop her. Destroying the Manhunters, Aya slams a Red Lantern ship into the Anti-Monitor, before launching straight at it and piercing his chest, destroying its head and chest. However, as the smoke clears, Aya has merged with the remains of the Anti-Monitor's body, her armor now black with a blue energy. Hal tells her to come back to the ship but Aya states that she sees clearly now. The only true monsters are her former friends who are destroying the supposed "emotionless" machines, the Manhunters. She states she will become the Manhunter's queen, and they will serve her. The Manhunters then reactivate, before flying off with Aya. Powers and Abilities Powers *Cybernetic Enhancement **Energy Projection **Flight *Green Lantern Energy Blasts *Lantern Energy Construct Ablities *'Artificial Inteligence' *Computer Operation *'Dissassembly and Reassembly': Aya has the ability to dissassemble herself into many smaller insectoid robotic components. Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" *"Razer's Edge" *"Into The Abyss" *"Heir Apparent" *"Lost Planet" *"Reckoning" *"Fear Itself" *"In Love and War" *"Regime Change" *"Flight Club" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" Notes *The Character was Created by Bruce Timm and made her First Appearance in Beware My Power: Part 1. Trivia *During The Production of Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Aya was added into The Green Lantern Comics as a Ship Named The Interceptor. *In the Episode "In Love and War", it has been confirmed canonically that Aya used the image of Razer's dead wife, Illana, as the base for her physical form. *In the Episode, "Homecoming" it was proven that she is more than just a robot, when she was shown with a tear coming from her eye. It was further confirmed in the episode "Blue Hope (Episode)" when a Manhunter scanned her stating that she has emotions. *She is one of the very few that has given Razer a second chance in life. *In the Episode "Invasion", Aya showed her first sign of disobedience, when Hal Jordan told her to turn around, and Aya rejected the comand. *Razer has feelings of love for Aya. This was confirmed in "Homecoming" when the Star Sapphires were able to use his love for Aya to teleport him to her. *Aya's dream is to become a Green Lantern. *In the Episode Reboot, Aya was scheduled to be disassembled. After learning that Razer was not in the team, Aya sounded disappointed. *Aya may also experience feelings of love for Razer as diligently taking care of him. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aya_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Aya Category:Green Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)